falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucky
|weight =2.5 |strength req =3 |skill req =0 |value =1500 |edid =WeapNV357RevolverUnique |baseid = }} Lucky is a unique .357 Magnum revolver in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Lucky is a unique version of the standard .357 Magnum revolver. It deals moderate damage and has a high fire-rate and Critical Chance and uses a low amount of Action Points. The barrel, frame and cylinder are made of a smooth black metal decorated with ornate gold etchings, and the polished ivory handle is inlaid with the clubs symbol. The word "Lucky" is engraved on the silver plate on the ejector tube. Like most unique weapons, weapon modifications cannot be used on Lucky. However, it comes with the long barrel modification already added. It uses the least amount of AP of any revolver using only 17 AP. Furthermore, it is considered an improved holdout weapon and can be concealed and taken into weapon-free locations as long as one's Sneak skill is 50 or greater. Durability Lucky can fire a total of about 1120 standard rounds, the equivalent of 187 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * .357 Magnum revolver - The standard variant found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Police pistol - A smaller revolver that can be repaired with .357 Magnum revolvers. Comparison Location Lucky is found in a locked floor safe (Lockpick 75) inside the Bison Steve Hotel in Primm. Enter the hotel through the main front entrance and proceed through the doorway ahead. Follow the corridor and enter the gift shop on the left. The safe is behind the cash register. Notes * The Collector's Edition guide of the Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide lists the weapon as being obtainable in the Vikki and Vance Casino floor safe, but in the game, it is in a floor safe in the Bison Steve Hotel. * Lucky and That Gun have the second highest potential critical hit chance of all one-handed Guns, behind the silenced .22 pistol. * Lucky can be seen on the cover of the Fallout: New Vegas game guide. * Along with several other items, there is a version of Lucky located within the test cell TestMap01. Behind the scenes Lucky, as with the .357 Magnum revolver, is based on the Colt Single Action Army, with a few other guns used as a reference.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Bugs * When player is reloading while running, the character may be stuck in glitchy animation after reloading completed for a few seconds or until aiming or firing to return back to normal animation. * Giving Lucky to Cass or Raul causes a regular .357 model to be displayed on their persons, but giving Lucky to Veronica shows the correct texture of the revolver. * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which you have Lucky equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching weapons and then back again. * Using Lucky in V.A.T.S. may result in your character doing nothing for ~10–20 seconds, leaving you exposed to enemy attacks and unable to do anything during that time. It may be due to reloading and going into V.A.T.S. at the same time. * When reloading in 3rd person view, the loading gate (the little piece you flip open to load the rounds) can become stuck open. This is simply fixed by firing or holstering and redrawing the gun. Gallery FNV TOAJJV Bison Steve.jpg Lucky.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Glücksgriff es:Buenafortuna fr:Chanceux ru:Счастливчик zh:幸运手枪